NeuroPlay Adventures addresses the need to develop innovative neuroscience educational tools to benefit children in kindergarten through 12th grade (K-12). The goals of this project are: (1) to develop mobile apps for tablets and smart phones and a web-site that introduces children, ages 5-7 to the brain using music, motor, and story-based activities, and (2) to evaluate the effectiveness of this program in increasing interes and knowledge of the brain. Phase I Goal: To develop a prototype and to evaluate its effectiveness with children ages 5-7. Phase II Goal. Complete the development, production, and evaluation of NeuroPlay Adventures and field-test the effectiveness of the completed program with 5-7 year old children to determine if interest and understanding of the brain improves. The mobile apps and web-site will be marketed primarily as consumer products for children ages 5-7, and secondarily as supplemental learning materials for kindergarten through second grade. The central components of the learning materials are mobile apps and a web-site with music, motor, and story- based neuroplay activities and games that motivate young children to learn about the brain. NeuroPlay Adventures will take the often abstract concepts of brain science and make them fun and accessible to young children. Above all, it is designed to infuse children with a sense of awe for their own rapidly developing brains. Many software games encourage children to use their brains, but NeuroPlay Adventures will teach children the science of their brains at the same time. It is important to teach young children about basic neuroscience for many reasons. By helping them understand how central this delicate organ is, we promote a positive attitude towards its proper care. Furthermore, introducing children to neuroscience when they are young encourages their natural curiosity and interest in science, increasing the likelihood that some will pursue a career in neuroscience and contribute to this fast growing body of knowledge. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: To increase interest in and knowledge about the brain among 5-7 year olds using interactive media to convey fundamental concepts about the brain. Helping children understand how important this delicate organ is, promotes a positive attitude towards its proper care and an interest in neuroscience learning and careers.